


Silver Lining

by Riviin



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-12-23
Updated: 2013-12-22
Packaged: 2018-01-05 16:55:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1096319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Riviin/pseuds/Riviin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Michael Vincent Jones is the current Avatar, a bender from the Fire Kingdom. He has a disconnection with Air that can only be fixed by a ridiculous, British Air Nomad.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Raison d'être

**Author's Note:**

> Sry not sry

"Michael Vincent Jones." His mother’s stare was icy, it filled him with a fear deeper than the trenches of the Arctic Oceans. "How did you do this?"  
She was gesturing to the wall of their home. A very regular, stone house sitting next to the Fire Palace. They had been given the house when his father, the late assistant to the Fire Lord, began his job. When he had died the Fire Lord was more than upset, telling them they were welcome to continue their lives in the home and would be given a pension for the services he had provided. It was now, however, bearing a great hole in the wall. The edges were perfectly smooth and though it was small - about the size of the 7 year old Fire bender - it was more than noticeable.

She yelled when he did not respond, “Michael! Answer me!”

"I just, did it?"

She knelt down very close to him and grabbed his shoulders, “Michael, this is very important. Can you do this again?”

He looked at her in confusion, “You want me to do it again?”

"Yes." She released her grip as he moved toward the wall. He took a sloppy stance and a deep breath before clenching his fists and pushing one hand forward swiftly. He heard the crunch of the rocks separating and looked to his mother for continuous approval, going on when he found her only staring in awe. He stepped around with one foot and pulled both hands back before pushing them out - along with the wall. He hadn’t seen the point in it. Now they had two holes.

That was the moment his entire life changed. He had been rushed to the Fire Palace to announce the news.

The new Avatar had been discovered.

———-

It was sunny and warm, a very typical day for the Fire Kingdom. Michael was reading a letter received that morning as he walked up the steps to the palace. Another meeting with the Fire Lord. He nodded to the guards and passed through the doors with ease, making his way straight to the Royal Office.

The Fire Lord was older than Michael by a solid 57 years. Her hair had grayed with age, but she was still very lively. She was the grand-daughter of Zuko, and she lead the Kingdom with all the wisdom and honour as he. Michael liked her very much, actually. She was smart and funny, and she did not ask things of him very often. That’s why, when he had received an urgent request for his assistance, he was confused.

He didn’t bother knocking on the door to her office as he had been brought up close enough to the kingdom that it was more as if she was his sister than a respected leader.

"I see you’re still in the habit of not knocking."

"Avatars don’t knock."

"Avatars with manners do.”

"Yeah, yeah, I know. I’m a huge disgrace to the title, blah blah blah." He sat on the edge of her desk and brought his legs up. "What’s up with this summons?"

She sighed, “I don’t know how to say this.” She brought a hand up to the small crown around her bun, a habit she was known for in very tense situations. “Michael, in five months you will turn eighteen and you have yet to master Air bending.”

He looked to his hands, “I know.” He sighed, “I don’t know what my problem is. It’s like I’m don’t even have the ability to bend it!”

"I’ve spoken with close friends, the leaders of other Kingdoms, and your mother. We all agree that it’s time for you to find a teacher."

"Okay. Which Air Temple am I going to?"

She shook her head, “No, Michael. You must set off and find a master on your own.”

He gave her an incredulous look, “Why can’t I just go to an Air Temple? There are plenty monks who could teach me, no problem!”

"Avatar Michael, listen to me! You may not have been raised the same as your predecessors, but you know as well as any that the person to teach you must be special. You have to find someone you trust, someone who can reach inside of you and unblock whatever is keeping you from a connection with Air." She took a deep breath, "There is something I must tell you."

He paused, narrowing his eyes. “What?”

"As Fire Lord, I have information on most happenings around the world. The day you were discovered as Avatar, we received word of a threat to your well-being. The day you will go through the official ceremony to name you current Avatar - your eighteenth birthday - it will be a very dangerous day."

"What do you mean ‘very dangerous’?"

She paused again, giving him a sad look. “Someone is planning to kill you.”

His mouth went slack and his eyes grew wide at her words. He had been trained to handle something like this, but he did not think it would become a real problem. After the Hundred Years War, it was unheard of for someone to plot against the Avatar. Ozai was the last person to be known for such hatred against the one connection between the human and spirit worlds.

"What are we going to do?" He asked.

“You are going to find an Air bending teacher and master your final element. After that, well, I’ll let you know.”

—-

That was how he found himself in his current situation; travelling around the world. He was currently in a very small Earth town with nothing but a satchel of money, clothing and food. The sun was setting quickly and he walked to the outskirts of the town, raising himself on a large stone pillar to watch. There was a whirring noise which he chose to ignore - until it got louder, that is. He looked down just in time to see a boy travelling up his pillar on an air ball. Michael held a hand up in defense and nearly fell off the side as the boy flung himself into the air above him, falling slowly into a sitting position in front of Michael.

"Hello!"

"Gods, what do you think you’re doing!"

"Ah, don’t mind me. Can’t resist a good climb to watch the sun set."

"Get out of here before I send a big rock straight into your chest."

The boy gave him a confused look, but said nothing.

"What?"

"Why is an Earth bender wearing a Fire Nation outfit?"

Michael looked at him in a kind of dumb-struck surprise, “Are you an idiot or something?”

"What! Rude! It was a simple question."

"Do you not know who I am?"

"Uh," He shrugged lightly, "A very weird Earth bender with a bad attitude?"

Michael stood, lowering the pillar back to ground level and feeling his anger boil, “I’ll show you a bad attitude!” Daggers of fire shot from each of his clenched fists. The boy looked at him with wide eyes, a smile appearing soon after.

He pointed to Michael, “You’re the Avatar!” He stood, “My name’s Gavin. I’m an Air Nomad!”

Michael took a new stance, his feet spread and arms crossed near his head. He could feel the heat in his fingertips and reminded himself to calm down.

"I think it’s time for you to leave."

"Aw, you’re no fun!" Gavin blew a short blast of air at Michael before taking his own stance with a grin. "I though the Avatar was supposed to be peaceful!”

"And I thought Air Nomads were supposed to be intelligent.”

"You cheeky little bugger!" Gavin playfully blew more air at Michael. "C’mon, Avatar! Air bend back at me!"

Michael’s face grew hot in anger and he didn't think very much about his actions as he encased Gavin in a ball of rock, only slightly registering his screams. He could hear him pounding on the wall and laughing.

"Oi! Lemme out of here, I can’t bend Earth!"

Michael sighed, lowering his defense and walking away, not removing the rock cage until he was a good 100 feet away from that idiot. He could hear him yelling but didn’t look back.

Of course, Gavin was not the type to give up so easily. Before Michael knew it, he had landed in front of him on a glider. He groaned and threw his hands up in the air.  
"I should have just left you in that damn ball!"

"Aw, c’mon! Please don’t be mad at me!" He bowed in way of Air Nation, fist under the bottom of his other hand. "Forgive me, Avatar." He popped back up with that same grin on his face, "Let’s start over, okay?"

Michael was silent.

"I’m sure you’re hungry, would you like to come over for a hot meal? I’d be honoured to have you in my home!"

Despite all of his feelings toward the boy, he nodded.

-

Gavin’s house turned out to be small and lonely, but very nice. He lived alone from what Michael could tell, but there were beautiful paintings and wood carvings around the entire place. He used spark rocks to warm the teapot, a tradition replaced long before either of them were born. Michael raised an eyebrow at him.

"Sorry." He rubbed the back of his neck, "We never used anything but in the Air Nation."

Michael nodded in understanding, sitting on a pillow near the small table while Gavin started the dinner. They sipped at their tea in a comfortable silence for several minutes.

"Oh!" The air smelled faintly of food and Gavin jumped up to tend to it. He was swift in preparation, filling two wooden bowls with rice and vegetables, returning to the table with the food and two bottles of sauce.

"So," Gavin began, stirring sugar into his own drink, "What brings you to Plains Village?"

He stirred sauce into his food, “I’m searching for someone to teach me Air Bending.”

"Wait. Avatar, you don’t know how to Air Bend?"

"Please, just call me Michael."

"Michael."

He wrinkled his nose at the way his accent tinged his name, “No, my connection with the element is all but severed.”

Gavin grinned. Michael looked at him as he ate, nearly choking on his meal when he realized what was being implied.

"No."

"But-"

"No!" He groaned, "Gods, why me?”

"C’mon, Michael! I’m a great Air Bender!" He stood, grabbing Michael by the hand and dragging him outside as he continued his convincing.

"Gavin, stop it! What are you doing!"

"I’m showing you, Michael!" He grabbed his glider from the side of the house and opened it, giving little warning as he grabbed Michael by the back of his shirt and began flying.

Michael screamed and turned around, wrapping his arms and legs around Gavin, who was laughing, as they rose higher and soared over the town.

"Let me down!"

"Ah, alright!" Gavin said, closing his glider midair and letting them both fall through the night sky. Michael screamed again.

"Take me back up, take me back up!"

Gavin was still laughing as he re-opened his glider, nearly skimming the ground. Michael was clutching him tightly as they flew further and further from the small town, all the way up over the top of a south mountain.

"This is where I need you to trust me."

His ears perked slightly at that. You have to find someone you trust. He nodded into his chest.

"Let go of me, Michael."

"What?!"

"Trust me."

He took a deep breath as he released his grip and began falling hundreds of feet to the ground.

He forced his eyes open to watch as Gavin closed his glider and allowed himself to fall as well, though he was bending himself down faster. He came to a light stop at the ground and positioned himself directly under where Michael was, moving his arms in a windmill-like fashion and bending currents of air up until he was being lowered very slowly. When there was less than 5 feet separating them, he let him fall at a natural pace - directly into his arms. Gavin held him bridal style for several seconds, the grin on his face not faltering as Michael jumped out of his arms with burning cheeks.

"So?"

"So what?"

“So, I’m a bloody amazing bender!”

He didn't speak.

"Michael!"

"Fine!" He crossed his arms, "You’re pretty good, I guess."

He grinned, “Why thank you, Avatar Michael.”

"Why did you bring me up here, anyway?"

"Why?" He looked out toward the plains, smiling lightly. "I guess I just thought it might help. I come here when I can’t figure something out."  
Michael watched him as he stared out at the view, his eyes soft and his mouth partially open in quiet awe.

"Gavin?"

He switched his gaze to him, “Yes, Michael?”

"I think you were meant to teach me Air Bending."


	2. Variations on a Theme

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sTRAINING myself to not make them kiss yet ohhh my god

When Michael woke up in the morning he felt peaceful; not the kind of peace he had attained from a normal night’s sleep, or from knowing he had no responsibilities for the day. No. he felt peaceful in the sense that he was okay, he was warm and cuddled deep inside a cotton blanket, and the air around him swirled with the smell of food and sweet tea. He rolled out of bed and slipped his shirt and shoes back on, pausing very briefly to stare at the ghost of himself in the small mirror hanging near the door. When he got to the kitchen Gavin was singing quietly and stirring a clay pot of rice.

"That smells delicious." Michael said, moving beside him to watch him work.

"S’just rice and eggs. I’m sorry I don’t have more to offer."

Michael switched attention to his face and noticed for the first time what he looked like behind his goofiness. His hair looked soft and wild, unmanageable. His skin was tan for an Air Nomad -especially one so obviously from the British colonies-, and his eyes were a pale green that could easily be mistaken for grey or brown in the right light. In the wide picture he looked happy and bright, all smiles and laughter and cheering up those who needed it. However, Michael couldn’t help but notice the way he bit the inside of his lip, the slight furrow of his brow almost as if he worked to keep it down, the sad tinge to his eyes that could keep a city up at night silently. It was as if something were eating as his very core and he spent more of his life trying to hide the sorrow than actually live. Somebody so beautiful and genuine should never be so sad.

Gavin looked over to him and drew his bottom lip into his mouth for a short second before speaking, “Could you hand me the fire stunter?”

They stared at each other for several seconds before Michael cracked a small grin, taking the fire from beneath the pot and smothering it in his hand. Gavin was still staring at his hand after it was gone, nothing but a small bit of soot left in it’s wake. He eventually brought his eyes back up and grinned widely.

"You’re amazing, Michael." He opened a cupboard and produced two bowls, scooping food into each and topping them with sauce. "Do you think you could bring the tea tray to the table?"

They ate with light conversation, mostly about Michael. Every time a question was aimed toward Gavin, it was very thoroughly bent away. After awhile, he stopped asking. They washed the dishes together and Gavin dried them before setting them back in the cupboard.

"Right then, training time!"

Michael nodded despite his fear, “Okay.”

—-

They had gone back up to the top of that same mountain, walking this time. Though he was more than tired and frustrated, Michael kept his mouth shut - only speaking to groan when Gavin made a stupid joke.

"How much further is it?"

Gavin glanced back, “Wow, you sure are out of shape, Avatar.”

"Shut up," He shouted, "I don’t climb mountains."

"Obviously." Gavin tossed his glider toward him, "If you can figure out how to use it, you can fly the rest of the way."

Michael groaned loud enough for it to echo.

-

When they did finally reach the top, it was well time for lunch. Michael removed his satchel and got out water, noodles and two large apples. He threw one to Gavin before forming a pot out of the earth, pouring in the water and noodles and heating it to a boil.

Gavin watched with supreme interest, “What’s it like, Michael?”

"What?"

"Y’know, being the Avatar?" He smiled at him, "You’re the most powerful person in the world."

Michael scoffed, “I don’t know about that.”

"It’s true. You can do anything, you have every element at your advantage."

"Well, not every one."

Gavin gave him a sad look, “Why do you think it is?”

"What do you mean? I just don’t have a connection to it."

"But, well, we were always taught that elements had opposites. Water and Fire, Earth and Air. It doesn’t make sense for you to have a block to it, being from Fire."

Michael ran a hand through his hair, “It doesn’t really work like that. It’s not that a person born to Air will automatically have trouble with Earth, or that someone born to Water would only have a problem with Fire.” He stopped to stir the noodles, “My father used to tell me that it could take years for an Avatar to learn a certain element, or that all four could come just as naturally as their main one. It depends entirely on the person and their compatibility.”

"Fire is easiest for you, right?"

"Yeah. I’m a perfect example, actually. I have no trouble with the breath and rage of Fire, nor the power and heart of Earth - even the fluidity of Water comes easy to me. But Air - Air is.."

"Calm," Gavin spoke, looking off into space as if he were talking to himself, "And peaceful. Tranquility with the world."

"Right. I can’t sense that."

It was silent while the noodles cooked, save for Gavin’s light humming.

They ate in peace, tossing their apple cores to a few nearby animals.

"Well, Michael. I reckon the first step to get you Air bending is a connection with it." Gavin crossed his legs over each other.

"Oh, please, be a little more vague."

"Meditation, Michael." He shut his eyes and balanced each hand on a knee.

He paused, “I can honestly say I’ve never heard something dumber come out of your mouth, and that’s saying a lot.”

"Gee, I wonder why you have trouble feeling peace and tranquility."

Michael cursed under his breath but complied, crossing his legs as well. Though, no matter how long he sat in that position, he could not concentrate. He breathed deeply, chanted quietly, tried to rid his mind of distractions - nothing worked. He found himself grumbling and peeking through slit eyelids every few minutes until Gavin finally frowned.

"It doesn’t work if you let yourself be distracted, y’know."

He groaned and rubbed his face, “I can’t do it, I don’t have the patience.”

Gavin stared at him for several seconds before scooting closer.

"Okay, close your eyes and take a deep breath."

He did.

“Relax. Put every stress you contain out of your mind and focus on nothing but my voice.”

His shoulders fell slightly and he sat up straighter, nodding once unconsciously.

"Think of something, something that puts your mind at complete peace. Something that reminds you of Air, of freedom and happiness and a tranquility with everything surrounding you."

He thought of Gavin.

"Hold that in your mind," His voice was soft, "And continue breathing in time with me."

He wasn’t sure how long it had been, though it seemed like only minutes, that he sat there matching his breath. At one point he could vaguely tell that Gavin had rose and left - growing tired of the meditation or simply giving him some space, he wasn’t sure. All he knew was that, when he slowly opened his eyes and glanced around the mountain top to find he was alone, it was okay. He didn’t feel lonely or abandoned, he didn’t feel as if he needed that constant pressure next to him or the lull of his humming. He was alone, but he was surrounded with so much everything. There were plants and rocks and animals and insects and sounds and clouds and the sun and houses and Air. He was in the middle of so much despite how alone he very obviously was that when Gavin landed a few feet away from him and smiled, he thought he would be able to do it. To bend.

But he still couldn’t. When he swished a leg to the side and let his arms flow like they were controlled by the night breeze, facing the higher palm out and bringing the other hand closer to his hip, nothing happened. No burst of air, no tornado, not even a little bit. He stared at his hand held there limply and heard Gavin murmur, "Oh, Michael.." sadly, the anger built so quickly he didn’t register the heat pooling in his heart and burning, resonating in his eyes and mouth. He felt the fire shoot from his finger and the earth shift under his feet, cracking as it split - then he heard Gavin screaming.

He was ripped from the Avatar State and left on his knees in shock, staring at a bloody, partially steaming Gavin. He could smell the sick scent of burning skin and saw where he was cradling his arm carefully like it was a dying child. Michael crawled forward the few feet and brought water from the satchel at his side, not actually able to heal the wounds but at least able to cool them down and stop the burns from getting worse. Gavin bit his lip to the point of blood to hold back whimpers and cries of pain.   
"I-I.. I’m so sorry, Gavin. I don’t - I can’t -.."

He smiled through the tears and worried lip, his voice cracking despite his wildest efforts, “Shh, it’s okay, Michael. It was an accident.”

They sat there crying for a long time before Gavin passed out from the pain. Michael sobbed violently once before grabbing the glider. He removed the deep red wrap from his torso and created a mock-bandage, picking Gavin up piggyback style and flying away.

The fact of what he was doing not even slightly in his mind.

—-

He felt sick as he landed on the front step of the healer’s home and knocked loudly, unable to wipe the tears from his cheeks as he was fully supporting Gavin. The woman who answered the door was old, her hair in a single, large white bun atop her head. She made a ‘tsk’ sound when she saw the two and ushered them inside, shutting the door and quickly leading them to a room sided from the kitchen. There was a wooden table and Michael laid him down carefully, bringing the injured arm up to rest upon his stomach with ultimate care.

The woman worked for awhile, but it felt like forever.

"How bad is it?" Michael asked, standing and moving closer to watch her work.

"Decently nasty, but nothing that can’t be fixed." She glanced over at him, "Do not worry, young Avatar. Your friend will be okay."

He smiled softly, his gaze still on Gavin, “You know, when I first met him, he didn’t even know who I was.”

She didn’t say anything, continuing her work.

After she finished, Michael stood at the table side. She had said it would be a few hours before he woke and needed another session and new bandages, but he couldn’t bring himself to sit down.

"This is all my fault."

Gavin stirred, a small groan on his lips as he cracked his eyes. “Michael?”

"Hey, buddy."

"What happened?"

"I lost control and went into the Avatar State. I-" He swallowed the crack in his voice, "I hurt you."

He sat up, hissing at the pain in his arm and cradling it once again with his good arm.

"Where are we?"

"Back in the village, we’re at a healer."

"How did we get all the way down here?"

"I borrowed your glider."

"You what?” His eyes were wide.

"I’m so sorry, Gavin. I- I hurt you really bad. I’ll never-"

"Shut up, you pleb. I don’t care about that - did you say you brought me down here on my glider? As in, my Air bending glider?”

"I’m sorry, I didn’t think-" He stops, the realization fully hitting him. "Gods, I was Air bending!" He grabs Gavin by the shoulders and shakes him lightly, earning another hiss of pain - accompanied by laughter.

"You did it, Michael!" His grin was wide and his eyes crinkled shut, "I’m so proud of you, boy!"

The healer entered the room again, smiling at the sight of the two before moving in and taking over her station again - not without shooting a sly wink toward Michael.


End file.
